The Satiated Games: A Hunger Games Parody
by iMelinda
Summary: When I was in sixth grade, I wrote my own Hunger Games using members of my class. Names have been changed for privacy.


**Author's Note:**

There are a few things you should know before you read this.

First of all, this story started out as a series of emails between myself and my friends – I would write a "scene" (later they were broken down into the scenes you see here) and them email it to all of them. The original stories (there were two before this) started something along the lines of:

My Friend: *hugs me*

Me: Ewww!

And that's why all of them are in play format. This is possibly my longest work of the three (and a half) I've written so far, but I haven't actually checked the others. Also, it's all one long chapter because the only document I have was basically all the emails pasted together, and then edited.

I wrote this story when I was in sixth grade, and the characters are from my sixth grade class (it was a joint class of fifth- and sixth-graders). I tried to work their real personalities into it, although I was nervous about writing about real people. The original story I wrote was _Twilight_-related, and as the Hunger Games was very popular in my class, my friends insisted (and I agreed) that I do a Hunger Games parody next. I do not own the _Hunger Games_ – Suzanne Collins was the amazing writer who brought that story into the world.

_Names have been changed for privacy, obviously._

Enjoy!

**The Satiated Games**

_Scene One_

Narrator: Melissa, Joanna, Jennifer, and Kailyn are standing on the playground. Joanna is discussing her newest fantasy with them – to have something amazing happen.

Joanna: It would be so nice – a change of pace!

Melissa: Like, magic?

Joanna: Yeah! Or getting kidnapped.

Kailyn: That wouldn't be a _good_ change of pace.

Melissa (sadly): That could never happen. Well, kidnapping might, but not _magic_.

Jennifer (smiling secretively): Never say never.  
Melissa: Do you know something we don't?  
Jennifer (with the same smile): Maybe...  
Joanna: What is it?  
Kailyn: TELL US.  
Melissa: Please?  
Jennifer: I think Mrs. R will fill us in on the details when we get back from lunch.

Narrator: They press her for more information, but she won't say anymore.

Joanna: This is hopeless.

Narrator: Melissa looks around. The playground seems unusually empty... as though there were only forty-four kids out there.

Melissa: Does it seem unnaturally quiet to you guys?  
Kailyn: We've been waiting for Vanessa and Susan for ages, and they're still not out yet.  
Joanna (looking around): This is supposed to be first and second recess too, but I don't see anyone except for...  
Melissa: ...kids from our class!  
Kailyn: Where is everyone?  
Jennifer: Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'm right now.  
Melissa: _Tell us_!  
Jennifer: No.  
Joanna: Yes.  
Jennifer: No.  
Joanna: Yes.  
Jennifer: No.  
Joanna: Yes.  
Jennifer: No.  
Joanna: YES.  
Jennifer: NO! And that's the whistle!

Narrator: Sure enough, it's the whistle to line up for lunch. Strangely, there's no program assistant in sight. A voice comes over the intercom. It's a little fuzzy, because they're outside, but they can make out what the teacher is saying.

Intercom: Can the following students please return to their classrooms. Jennifer Cob, Melissa Crent, Kailyn Dover, Joanna Kim. Repeat, can Jennifer Cob, Melissa Crent, Kailyn Dover, and Joanna Kim please return to their classrooms.

Narrator: Looking around, Joanna realizes that the playground is empty except for them.

Joanna: Okay, now I'm weirded-out.

Narrator: She waits for Jennifer to reply, but there's nothing. She looks to her left, where Jennifer had been sitting a moment before, but there's no one there.

Joanna: Jennifer?

Narrator: She looks to her right, where Melissa had been. And then behind her, where Kailyn had been standing.

Joanna: Melissa? Kailyn?

Narrator: Silence.

Joanna: _Anyone?_

Narrator: And then, suddenly, she isn't on the playground anymore. She's in one of forty-four identical, gray cells, underneath the school. She is dressed in a gray jumpsuit that shimmers slightly when she moves. Joanna looks down at herself, amazed.

Joanna: What the...

Narrator: A bland voice comes out of nowhere. It's like an intercom, echoing around the small room, except it's as if the speaker is standing there next to her.

Voice: Welcome, tribute of District 25.  
Joanna: District?_ Tribute?_  
Voice: You are one of forty-four lucky people to be selected to join the first ever Satiated Games.  
Joanna: _Satiated Games?_  
Voice: Your goal is to stay alive. Good luck.

Narrator: With that, there is a flash of light and suddenly Joanna is standing on top of her desk in the classroom.

Voice: Remember, tributes: you must stay on your platforms for sixty seconds while your trackers are activated.  
Marty: Trackers?  
Voice: You will hear the bell when it is safe to move. Please remember that the bell rings four times, so wait for the end.  
Joanna (thinking): I think I know what's going on... and I don't think it's good. This is what Jennifer was talking about!  
Justin (thinking): I wonder where the Cornucopia is...  
Melissa (thinking): Please don't let us be in the Hunger Games. Please don't let us be in the Hunger Games. Please don't let...  
Jennifer (thinking): Oh my God. OH my God. Oh MY God. Oh my GOD…

Narrator: The bell begins to ring. Everyone freezes. After the fourth beat, chaos breaks loose. Some of the girls are screaming. Some kids are crying, because they read the Hunger Games and they know what's got to happen. Some of them, though, like Justin and Joanna, spring into action immediately. Justin takes off running, grabbing David by the ear as he goes. Joanna sprints over to where Melissa, Kailyn, and Jennifer sit.

Joanna: RUN! RUN, now! Remember Katniss!

Narrator: And they all take off. None of them speak for a few moments.

Melissa: Does this hallway seem longer than usual?

Narrator: She's right. They're been running for a good five minutes, but they're still only in the first grade hallway.

Melissa: Okay, let's stop. We need to think.

Narrator: The others come to a halt.

Melissa: Where should we go?  
Kailyn: Somewhere that's easily defendable.  
Jennifer: Not a classroom. The doors are wood and they'll be broken easily.  
Joanna: What about the music room? The main door is metal.  
Melissa: That idea's as good as any.  
Jennifer: _Whoa_.  
Melissa: What?  
Jennifer: Our jumpsuits - look!

Narrator: It suddenly becomes apparent why the suits shimmer. They change color depending on their surroundings, and are perfect for camouflage. Right now, Melissa, Jennifer, Joanna, and Kailyn look like a bunch of second grade art projects.

Kailyn: That is so cool.

Narrator: After a few minutes admiring themselves and testing the capabilities of their suits (it turns out that even their faces are camouflaged as well), they return to the matter at hand.

Jennifer: So, the music room?  
Melissa: No, wait.  
Kailyn: Why not? It's the perfect spot! You said so yourself.  
Melissa: I know where the Cornucopia is.  
Jennifer: It doesn't matter - we'll get killed if we go there!  
Melissa: No, we won't. _Listen_, Jennifer. No one else knows where it is. No one will be there!  
Joanna: Genius!  
Jennifer: When we get out of this, Melissa, YOU - YOU will RULE THE PREALGEBRA GROUP!  
Melissa: Uh, thanks. I think.  
Kailyn: So where is it?  
Melissa: Follow me.

Narrator: Melissa leads them to the ground floor bathrooms.

Jennifer: I don't see any Cornucopia.  
Melissa: Go _inside_, Jennifer.

Narrator: Inside the girls' room, it is apparent that it really _is_ the Cornucopia. The walls are covered with gold, and all the stalls are gone. In their place is a _huge_ pile of supplies.

Kailyn: Remember the Hunger Games. Weapons are great, but food and water are crucial. We need to take as much as we can.  
Melissa: Jennifer, take water. Joanna, look for food. Kailyn and I will grab anything that looks useful. Work fast!

Narrator: Jennifer and Joanna end up with bulging bags of essentials. Melissa finds a backpack almost identical to the one Katniss used in the original Hunger Games. Kailyn picks up a whittling knife.

Jennifer: Uh, Kailyn, I know it's a knife, but isn't there one better than that?  
Kailyn: I just think we'll need it.  
Melissa: If you say so.

Narrator: They're about to set off, but suddenly a huge sound wave rocks the school. Everything shakes for a second. But it stops as soon as it happened.

Jennifer: What... the...  
Melissa: Listen!

Narrator: They hear the bell ringing.

Joanna: It can't be time to go home.  
Melissa (looking at her watch briefly): It's not.  
Jennifer: It's the cannon! Listen!

Narrator: After about half a minute of ringing, the bell stops.

Kailyn: Wow.  
Melissa: I counted twenty-three rings.  
Jennifer: Twenty-three dead...  
Joanna: I thought we weren't going to have the bloodbath?  
Melissa: Don't think about it. We need to get out of here.

Narrator: They flee to the music room. On their way, they encounter a few terrified sixth-graders - Nicky, Gina, and Ben - but strangely, no fifth graders. Wouldn't they be the ones running amok?

Jennifer (thinking): Strange...

Narrator: Finally, they reach the music room. Kailyn heads straight for the bin of rhythm sticks.

Kailyn: Watch.

Narrator: Within a minute, Kailyn has - using her knife - whittled a stick into a spear.

Joanna: Perfect!  
Jennifer: We ought to make some more of these, just in case.  
Melissa: I'm going to go lock some doors.  
Jennifer: Oh right! We don't want anyone bursting in here without our knowing.

Narrator: A few minutes later, Melissa comes back from locking.

Melissa: I did the office door on the other side, and the door to the other side.  
Kailyn: What about this office door?  
Melissa: It'll be our safe haven in case someone somehow gets in.  
Jennifer: Unlikely, but it's good to be safe.

Narrator: But just as she says that, they hear a new sound - the sound of an elevator slowly lowering itself into the music room.

_Scene Two_

Narrator: Justin and his minions (David, Ben, Jeremiah, and any other sixth grade boy too scared to go off on their own) have set up camp in the teachers' workroom. Right now, Justin is giving instructions.

Justin: Our main goal is to find the Cornucopia before anyone else does. I need a couple of people who can move stealthily through the school, because we can't risk getting in a fight before we have weapons.  
David: What about food? And water?  
Ben: Dude, there's a cafe and a billion drinking fountains right here in the school.  
Jeremiah: That's it!  
Everyone else: What?  
Jeremiah: The Cornucopia is in the cafe!  
Justin: Of course!  
David: Let's _go_, then!  
Justin: We need to decide who goes. Jeremiah, how about you and Ben go check it out? If it's really there, come back here for backup so we can get some stuff. I'll bet it's guarded. And while you're there, scout around the kitchen to see if there's any food.  
Ben: Got it, boss.  
Justin (to himself): I could get used to that...

Narrator: Ben and Jeremiah take off in a manner that they think is stealthy.

Justin: Meanwhile, we have a more pressing matter at hand... David, is the bomb all set?  
David: Yep!  
Justin: Then it's time to blow those fifth graders from here to Mars!

Narrator: David pushes a button on a large machine, and that's when the large sound wave hits. But from where the boys are, they can hear the sound of the explosion that goes along with it.

Justin: And that was the sound of twenty-something fifth graders going _poof_!  
David: Listen - it's the bell!  
Jackson: Is it time to go?  
Justin: No, stupid. It's the cannon. They're listing the dead. Count the beats!

Narrator: They all listen for a moment.

David: I counted twenty-three.  
Justin: Twenty-three? But counting the seventeen of us sixth graders, that's only forty kids...  
Jacob: Some fifth graders got away!  
Justin: How is that _possible_?  
David: I don't know... They were all so panicked, they were all still in the room when I put the wires on them.  
Jacob: But what if some ran off?  
Justin: Did you even _think _about counting?  
David (scared): I just assumed they were there!  
Justin: Ugh! Now we have to track down the four we missed!

Narrator: He glares threateningly at David.

Jacob: Don't do anything drastic... We should at least wait until the anthem plays tonight and we can see who's dead. Besides, Ben and Jeremiah should be back soon.  
Justin: Fine. But tonight... tonight we strike!

_Scene Three_  
Narrator: Everyone freezes, and stares at the elevator in horror as it slowly makes its way into their only safe place.

Melissa: We forgot about the elevator!  
Jennifer: Crud!

Narrator: The doors slowly slide open.

Joanna: If it's Justin, I say we push Jennifer in front.  
Melissa: Ditto.  
Jennifer: Hey!

Narrator: But much to everyone's surprise, _Jared_ steps out of the elevator! Jennifer is the first to react.

Jennifer: Jared!  
Kailyn: What the _heck_ are you doing here?  
Jared: Apparently, if you're a boy, the only option is to join Justin's pack or die. So I ran off. I didn't think anyone would be here.  
Melissa: _Justin's_ pack?  
Jared: Hey, you guys aren't the only ones who can form alliances!  
Joanna: At least we're not mean about it.  
Jared: Well, you're probably the opposite. You won't let anyone join you, and he won't let anyone walk away.  
Kailyn: That's right. So give me one good reason why I shouldn't get rid of you right now.

Narrator: Kailyn brandishes her spear. Jared gulps nervously.

Jared: You wouldn't.  
Melissa: These are violent games, Jared. And we _want_ to last to the end.  
Jared: And you think I don't?  
Jennifer: Everyone does. But only one person can. So we need to get rid of the competition.  
Jared: But what are you guys going to do when you end up as the final four - if you do - and you have to kill each other?  
Melissa (quietly): If worst comes to worst, we'll pull a Katniss.  
Jared: But what if the Gamemakers – whoever they may be this time around, although I have some suspicions – aren't like the _real_ Gamemakers?  
Joanna: It doesn't matter. Chances are, we won't survive to the end anyways.  
Kailyn: Like you, Jared.

Narrator: She prepares to throw her spear. Melissa looks away.

Jared: WAIT!  
Kailyn: Why should I?  
Jared: I know how to shut down the elevator!  
Melissa (looking back): You do?  
Kailyn (skeptically): Really?  
Jared: Yes! Just give me a chance to prove it!  
Joanna: Do you think we should?  
Melissa: He's our only chance, and we _really_ can't risk anyone getting in.  
Joanna: What about you Kailyn?  
Kailyn: I'd really like to kill him, but if this prevents _us_ from being killed...  
Joanna: Jennifer?  
Jennifer: I say go for it.  
Joanna: You have our okay, Jared. Do whatever you need.

_Scene Four_  
Narrator: Irina and her friends Cathy, Jordan, and Katie crouch in Mr. Sobel's office, hiding.

Jordan: Please tell me this isn't happening. This can't be happening.  
Katie: Why would Mrs. Roberts do this?  
Irina: Did you read the Hunger Games?  
Katie: Yes. And Catching Fire. And I know what's going to happen.  
Cathy: What are we going to _do?_  
Jordan: We have _no chance!_  
Irina: We could just hide out...  
Katie: But how long will it be until someone figures out we're alive, and comes after us to get rid of the competition?  
Cathy (bitterly): We'll just be a bunch of easily-dispatched fifth graders.

Narrator: From far away, they hear a cry of "IRINAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" It sounds suspiciously like Justin...

Irina: Oh... my... gosh...

Faraway Voice: AND HER STUPID LITTLE FRIENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDS!  
Jordan: Hey!  
Cathy (quietly): Shhh! We can't give away our position.  
Voice: HOW? HOW did they SURVIVE?  
Irina (whispering): Do you think he's talking about that wave we heard earlier?

Narrator: A new voice joins the first one. It sounds like David, and it's frighteningly closer.

David: I don't know! I thought all of the fifth graders were in the room!  
Justin: We KNOW that some survived, but what's so special about HER?  
David (scared): I don't know! I don't know! I don't know!  
Justin: Well, redeem yourself! FIND HER!  
David (less scared): How?  
Justin: Use your GPS thing!  
David: Okay... okay...

Narrator: The boys don't say anymore, and the girls can't hear anything except for a quiet electronic beeping.

Katie (mouthing the words): David's GPS!

Narrator: Irina, Cathy, and Jordan's eyes grow wide. They know it's only a matter of time before Justin finds them, they know it's only a matter of time before they're gone. Gone just like twenty-three others, though they aren't sure which others. One by one, they stand up and turn towards the door, ready to face their end.

David: They're here, Justin!  
Justin: Excellent!

Narrator: The boys hurry over to the gym office. Justin is holding a knife. They seem surprised to see the girls waiting for them.

Cathy: Just make it quick, Justin.

Narrator: A few minutes later, Justin and David walk away from the gym. They listen carefully as the bell rings for the twenty-fourth, twenty-fifth, twenty-sixth, and twenty-seventh times that day.

Justin (grinning evilly): Fifteen more to go.

_Scene Five_  
Narrator: Everyone in the music room - except for Jared, who remains intent on his work - freezes as the bell begins to ring again.

Melissa: I counted four rings...  
Kailyn: Me, too.  
Jennifer: That makes twenty-seven.  
Joanna: Twenty-seven. On the first day.  
Jared: Out of forty-four.  
Joanna: But _still!_  
Melissa: Joanna's right. That's scary.  
Jennifer: There are only seventeen of us left. _Seventeen_.  
Kailyn: I realized something...  
Everyone else: What?  
Kailyn: There are seventeen sixth graders in our class.  
Jennifer: Oh... my... gosh...  
Jared: But we can't know for sure. Not until the anthem tonight.  
Melissa: Which should be any minute now.

Narrator: Sure enough, she's right. The music room television flickers on without anyone touching the remote at all. A US flag shows up on the screen, and the Star Spangled Banner begins to play. After a few moments, the flag flickers out and nine pictures show up on the screen. After thirty seconds, another nine, and the final nine thirty seconds after that.

Joanna: They're all fifth graders.  
Melissa: Are they really... gone?  
Kailyn: The Gamemakers – and I have a hunch "they" may be Mrs. Roberts – wouldn't be that cruel… We're just kids.  
Jennifer: Wouldn't they?

Narrator: They sit in silence for a few moments.

Jared: There. No one else will be taking the elevator.  
Melissa: Thanks, Jared. You've been a big help.  
Jennifer: We should go to bed now.  
Kailyn: And post a guard.  
Jared: Am I allowed to spend the night here? Or are you going to kick me out?

Narrator: The girls exchange glances.

Joanna: I'm all for kicking him out.  
Jennifer: It's the least we can do.  
Joanna: Ugh. Fine. You can stay.  
Kailyn: Can we trust him?  
Melissa: We'll have to. Besides, we owe him.  
Jared: I'll guard first.  
Kailyn: I'll go second. Wake me up in two hours.

Narrator: Kailyn clearly doesn't trust Jared. But the girls huddle together as best they can on the floor - ignoring Mrs. del Capo's armchair, for some reason - and fall asleep.

_Scene Six_  
Narrator: Mrs. Roberts and Mrs. Nelson sit in the main office, the one room in the school that is not being used for the Games.

Mrs. Roberts: I've been thinking… What if we interceded a bit, like the Gamemakers did in the Hunger Games?  
Mrs. Nelson: What are you thinking of?  
Mrs. Roberts: A natural disaster sort of thing, like a flood.  
Mrs. Nelson: I guess that could be okay… It's not dangerous, like a fire, and even the students who drowned wouldn't be dead. They're just going back to the classroom, right?  
Mrs. Roberts: Of course. We wouldn't _really_ kill them.  
Mrs. Nelson: Then that sounds good to me.  
Mrs. Roberts (into a walkie-talkie): Loosen the faucets.  
Mrs. Nelson: But won't that take too long?  
Mrs. Roberts: Good point. (into walkie-talkie) Rip them off of the walls!

_Scene Seven_  
Narrator: Ben and Jeremiah creep down the stairs towards the cafeteria. No one is in sight.

Jeremiah: I wonder where everyone is...  
Ben: It's eerie down here.  
Jeremiah: So quiet.

Narrator: They look both left and right, and, still seeing no one, they tiptoe into the cafeteria.

Ben: It certainly doesn't _look_ like the Cornucopia.  
Jeremiah: Maybe it's in the kitchen.

Narrator: They cringe, because their voices are so loud in the large room. Every sound is magnified.

Jeremiah (whispering): I wouldn't be surprised if Justin could hear us now.

Narrator: Ben walks up to the door of the kitchen and pulls on it. He can't get it open, though.

Ben: Is it locked or something?  
Jeremiah: Here, let me try.

Narrator: Jeremiah can't get it open, either.

Jeremiah: Bizarre...  
Ben: Let's try together.

Narrator: Both boys pull on the door, and eventually it creaks open wide enough for them to squeeze inside. It's pitch black inside the kitchen.

Ben: Uh, you first.  
Jeremiah: Nah, you first.  
Ben: I insist.  
Jeremiah: I insist more.  
Ben: I insist most!

Narrator: The boys' voices have risen to a yell. The sound echoes back to them, twice as loud as before. Exchanging frantic glances, they push past each other in their haste to get into the kitchen.

Jeremiah: There's gotta be a light in here somewhere...

Narrator: They fumble around in the darkness for a bit, until Ben finds the switch and flicks it on. Both jump in surprise at the sudden illumination. The cafeteria kitchen looks as normal as usual.

Ben: I'm gonna check the freezer for ice cream.  
Jeremiah: I'll go look for milk.

Narrator: Jeremiah heads toward the refrigerator. With some difficulty, he pulls open the heavy door. A blast of cold air hits him in the face, and he stumbles backward a little bit. Regaining his balance, he peers into the fridge.

Jeremiah: Holy cow! There's enough milk in here to last us forever! Any luck with the ice cream, Ben?

Narrator: Silence.

Jeremiah: Ben?

Narrator: Still, there is no sound. Jeremiah slowly turns around, and jumps nearly a foot in the air. A giant, plastic spork, around seven feet tall, had Ben pinned to the wall at his neck between two of its tines. Ben clutched desperately at it, trying to free himself.

Jeremiah: Ben!

Narrator: Jeremiah charges at the spork, although he doesn't really have a plan in mind. The boys obviously haven't discovered the Cornucopia, and they have no weapons whatsoever. Ben shakes his head frantically, and takes one hand off of the spork - wincing - and points behind Jeremiah. Jeremiah turns around a leaps another foot in the air as he sees the spork's twin.

Jeremiah: Holy -

Narrator: And suddenly Jeremiah is pinned against the wall like Ben.

Ben: If they're going to get rid of us, they should just make it quick.

Narrator: A gap suddenly opens where one of the spork's mouth would be. It speaks in a deep, hoarse voice.

Spork: Get. Them.  
Jeremiah: What?

Narrator: The air is quickly filled with the sound of many flapping wings. A swarm of baby sporks with wings rises up from behind the counter.

Ben: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
Jeremiah: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
Ben: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
Jeremiah: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
Ben: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
Jeremiah: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
Spork: Shut. Up.  
Ben: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Narrator: A baby spork comes up out of the crowd and slaps Ben in the face. Finally, he stops screaming.

Jeremiah: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
Spork: I. Said. Shut. Up. Silly. Human. Boy.  
Jeremiah: AHHHHHHHHHHHH -

Narrator: The sound chokes off as _another_ baby spork comes up and stabs Jeremiah in the arm. It turns into:

Jeremiah: OWWWWWWWWWWWW

Narrator: The large spork seems pleased - if sporks can look pleased - by Jeremiah's cry of pain.

Spork: Rise.

Narrator: The baby sporks fly up into the air, and point their tines at Ben and Jeremiah.

Ben: Uh oh.

Narrator: The sporks surge forward as one.  
Half an hour later, Jeremiah drags himself out of the kitchen. He closes the door with as much force as he can muster, and bars it with a staff constructed of bent baby sporks – the sporks died as soon as they stabbed the boys. It's too late for Ben. Jeremiah listens as the bell rings.  
At the same time this happens...

_Scene Eight_  
Narrator: Melissa has the last watch that night. According to her watch, it's about 4:30 in the morning. She yawns, trying to stay awake. Just an hour and a half more till they get up.  
Suddenly, something in the air changes. It's humid. And a subtle roaring is coming from the first floor. Melissa goes over to Jennifer and shakes her awake. Jennifer screams for a second, but stops when she realizes it's Melissa.

Jennifer: I thought you were Jared, trying to stab me in the back with a knife!  
Melissa: Shh! Do you hear that? And when did you turn into Kailyn?  
Jennifer: Shut up! And hear what?  
Melissa: SHH.

Narrator: Jennifer listens carefully for a second.

Jennifer: Oh... my... gosh...  
Melissa: That's running water, isn't it?  
Jennifer: That's what it sounds like.  
Melissa: That's a lot of water...  
Jennifer: Yes, it is.

Narrator: Suddenly, the water sound grows louder.

Melissa: We need to move.

Narrator: They quickly wake up the others.

Jennifer: Ask no questions! Just follow us!

Narrator: But they're too slow. A wave of water crashes down the stairs and floods into the music room. They all have a chance to take a gulp of air before the ice-cold water rushes over them. Melissa breaks to the surface first, gasping for air.

Melissa: We need to get out of here!

Narrator: Joanna comes up next.

Joanna: It's rising!

Narrator: Joanna coughs as a wave of water crashes into her mouth. Jennifer surfaces, too.

Jennifer: NOW!  
Melissa: Wait! (cough) Kailyn and Jar (cough) ed!

Narrator: Kailyn's head clears the top of the water then. She appears to be dragging Jared.

Kailyn: Did you know that this guy can't swim?  
Melissa: Let's GO!

Narrator: The water is rising quickly. Together, they press on out of the room. The stairs are a mini waterfall, but a waterfall that is slowly getting smaller as the water level rises. Melissa helps Kailyn carry Jared up the stairs.  
They pause for a moment at the top of the staircase. The water is only a foot deep here, and it seems to have paused, at least for the moment. Jared coughs and regains consciousness. Kailyn drops his feet in surprise.

Jared: Hey!

Narrator: Jared stands up before Melissa can drop him as well. The water picks up again.

Jennifer (pointing to the stairs to the second floor): Up there!

Narrator: Slowed slightly by their soggy clothes, they stagger up the staircase. At the top, Kailyn stops.

Kailyn: Wait! What if someone's waiting for us?  
Melissa: You want to stay down there and drown?  
Jennifer: Let's see if we can make it to Mrs. Fille's room. I know where she keeps her keys.  
Joanna: Why keys?  
Jennifer: To lock the door, of course.  
Joanna: I'm all for it, then.  
Melissa: All in favor?  
Jennifer: Aye.  
Joanna: Aye.  
Kailyn: Aye.  
Jared: Aye, and aren't we wasting time by discussing this?  
Melissa: Be quiet. The water's pretty far down, anyways.

Narrator: They hurry to room 205. Jennifer pulls the keys from Mrs. Fille's closet and locks the door. They all jump, and Jennifer screams, when a muffled voice comes from behind Mrs. Fille's desk.

Voice: You guys are smart! I wish I'd thought of that.

Narrator: Jennifer screams louder as someone stands up and dusts himself off.

That someone is David – Justin's closest ally.

David: Hey, guys!  
Joanna: Explain yourself. Now.

Narrator: David sighs, having wished for a warmer welcome, and begins his tale.

David: Justin is on the warpath. We took out all the fifth graders -  
Jennifer: That was YOU?  
Joanna (darkly): I am _so_ not surprised.  
David: And now there are only seventeen of us left. Sixteen. You heard the bell earlier?  
Jared: Yeah.  
David: That was Ben. Jeremiah's gotta be close to finished, too.  
Melissa: What _happened?_  
David: From what Jeremiah said, it would appear that they got mauled by giant sporks.  
Jennifer: Giant _sporks?_  
David: Uh, yeah. Don't go into the cafeteria, by the way.  
Jared: No problem.  
Melissa: But... Jeremiah's still alive. There's no reason why he shouldn't make it through the flood.  
David: Well, if he got stabbed in the arm, it's going to be pretty hard for him to swim. And it's not like anyone's going to help him, or anything.  
Melissa: _What?_  
David: Justin just left him to drown.  
Kailyn: I wish I'd joined that alliance. No lugging half-dead boys up the stairs in Justin's group.  
Jennifer: Yeah, you just leave them to suffer.  
David: Anyways, I left. Justin was talking about just plain executing some people, to narrow the competition. And I thought I was going to be next.

Narrator: They sit in silence for a few minutes.

Kailyn: What are we going to do with him?  
Joanna: I'm all for killing him.  
Melissa: You're biased. You don't count.  
Joanna (sticking tongue out): Thanks.  
Jennifer: Well, I vote we tolerate him. He may have some valuable information for us.  
Jared: Agreed.  
Melissa: Shall we take a vote?  
Jennifer: Aye.  
Jared: Aye.  
Melissa: Aye.  
Joanna: NAY.  
Melissa: Like I said, you don't count.  
Kailyn: ...  
Jennifer: Kailyn?  
Kailyn: Aye, I guess.  
Melissa: Then it's settled. David stays. Now, let's get some sleep. We have no idea what Justin may be planning.

_Scene Nine_  
Narrator: Angie, Gina, and Nicky sit at desks in room 209, a formerly disused classroom. Nicky is bleeding heavily from a gash in her arm. Gina presses an already blood-soaked cloth to it, trying to hold the flow in.

Nicky: If I get my hands on that giant ant...  
Angie: It ran off, thank goodness.  
Gina: And at least we got its supply of food.

Narrator: Gina indicates a large pile of granola bars and water bottles on the table next to them.

Nicky: That's probably a lot more than other people have.  
Angie (nodding): I wonder how the other people are faring.  
Gina: Do you think when we heard the bell ringing today, it was like the cannon?  
Nicky: I hope not. Twenty-seven people are a lot to be dead on day one.  
Angie: This could be a very short Hunger Games.  
Nicky: Satiated.  
Angie: Whatever.

Narrator: Gina turns toward the window. It's growing dark outside.

Gina: It's getting late. I wonder what's taking Liz so long...  
Nicky: Well, she has to go all the way downstairs, and she can't risk being seen.  
Angie: But you _really_ need the stuff from Mrs. Walt's office. _We_ really can't risk her not getting back here soon.  
Nicky (wincing): It's not that bad.  
Gina: Sure it isn't, Nicky. Have you seen that stain you've left on the floor?  
Nicky: I'm trying not to think about it...

Narrator: They sit in silence for another hour. The other two don't notice, but the stream of blood from Nicky's arm has shrunk to a trickle. Nicky is growing steadily weaker…

_Scene Ten_  
Narrator: It is almost morning when Melissa hears the bell ring again. Somehow, she ended up on the last watch for the second night in a row.

Melissa (thinking): Just fifteen of us left.

Narrator: Jennifer sits up and groggily wipes the sleep from her eyes.

Jennifer: Was that the bell I heard?  
Melissa: Yep. I wonder if it was Jeremiah, or someone dead in the flood, or someone totally different...

Narrator: They, too, sit in silence for a few moments.

Jennifer: It's hard to think about, isn't it?  
Melissa: Yeah. I can't wrap my mind around it. The tributes don't just get teleported out to some safe place to watch at a distance. They're really... gone. This is the Hunger Games.  
Jennifer: Satiated.  
Melissa: What?  
Jennifer: The Satiated Games. Surely you heard it when you were in your cell just before the games.  
Melissa: Oh, right. You know, I'm awfully tired. Maybe you should take the rest of the watch and I can get some sleep…  
Jennifer: Nice try.

Narrator: She pokes Melissa hard in the side.

Jennifer: Besides, we should be getting up soon, anyways.

Narrator: She gets up and pokes Joanna hard in the side.

Joanna: Hey!  
Jennifer: Wake up, sleepyhead. We've got some problems.  
Kailyn (also waking up): Like the two boys who seem to think they can just jump on the bandwagon?  
David: Hey!  
Jennifer: No, I was thinking about something more serious.

Narrator: As if in response to her words, Jennifer's stomach growls. They had to leave all their supplies behind in the music room.

Melissa: Oh, my gosh.  
Joanna: We haven't eaten in, like, thirty-something hours.  
Jennifer: We've been so busy I haven't been thinking about how hungry I was.  
Jared: If no one else has found the Cornucopia, there's probably still some food there.  
Melissa: Fingers crossed.  
Kailyn: It's probably all under water, though.  
Jennifer: Someone should go check.

Narrator: They all look at her expectantly.

Jennifer: Oh, no. Not me. No way.  
Jared: You practically volunteered, Jennifer.  
Melissa: Jennifer, you and I will go. Joanna and Kailyn will stay behind to make sure that the boys don't do anything stupid.  
Jennifer: But shouldn't someone more responsible -  
Kailyn: Hey!  
Melissa: They're plenty responsible. Let's go survey the damage.

Narrator: They unlock the door to Mrs. Fille's room, and step into the hallway, quickly re-locking it behind them. They look left and right, but can't see anyone.

Melissa: This is eerie.

Narrator: The hallway is shrouded in shadow. All of the lights have burned out, so the only light comes through windows, and most of that is hidden because there are no windows in the hall, only the classrooms.

Jennifer (pointing to left end of hallway): I am _not_ going down there.

Narrator: There is a good 100 feet between where they are and the other end of the hall.

Melissa: Me neither.  
Jennifer: Guess we'll have to assume that the water's just as deep over there.

Narrator: They quietly walk over to the top of the stairs they came up the previous night and stop.

Melissa: Well, no question about how high the water got.

Narrator: With their feet at the edge of the top stair, the water is lapping at their toes.

Jennifer: Holy cow.

Narrator: They slowly walk back to the room. When they get there, everyone else is just sitting, staring at each other. Kailyn is scowling.

Jared: You could at least be friendly, you know.  
Joanna: They're back!  
Kailyn: What's it look like out there?  
Jennifer: Flooded all the way to the top of the stairs. No one down there is still alive.  
David (nodding in agreement): I heard a couple of cannons on my watch.  
Melissa: Me, too.  
Kailyn: Excellent!  
Melissa (gaping): Are you really so insensitive that you're happy that people are dead?  
Kailyn: No, of course not! But there's no one down there - don't you see? It's the perfect place to hide out until anyone else is dead!  
Melissa: Brilliant!  
Jennifer: Uh, DUDE. It's FLOODED WITH WATER.  
Kailyn: The Cornucopia probably has some masks and stuff.  
Jennifer: Repeat - DUDE. The Cornucopia is UNDER WATER.  
Kailyn: No, it's not. Joanna, tell her.  
Jennifer: Joanna?  
Joanna: It's just this feeling I've got...  
Melissa: Like how I knew where the Cornucopia was in the first place?  
Joanna: Yeah, like that. Well, it moved.  
Jennifer: Moved?  
Joanna: The downstairs bathrooms are flooded. So now it's upstairs.  
David (shocked): That actually makes sense!

Narrator: Joanna pokes David hard in the ribs.

David: Hey!  
Jared: So, should we head to the Cornucopia and get some stuff?  
Melissa: I'm all for it. Vote?  
Jennifer: Aye.  
Jared: Aye.  
Joanna: Aye.  
Kailyn: Aye.  
David: Uh...  
Jennifer: You say "Aye", silly.  
David: Oh. Aye.  
Melissa: Okay then. Let's head out.

Narrator: Two hours later, they have amassed a stockpile of food, as well as several waterproof sleeping bags, a waterproof tent, and waterproof bags to carry things that aren't waterproof. Also, they have a pair of flippers, a mask, and a light-weight yet huge oxygen tank for each tribute. They spend the rest of the day forming and going over a plan, repeatedly. That evening, they prepare for bed.

Jared: We'll set out tomorrow morning.  
Kailyn: We'll need to set up a watch.  
Melissa: I'll take the first watch, _please_.  
Jennifer: Fine. But tomorrow night, you're back on last watch.  
David: Wake me up in two hours, Melissa.

Narrator: Melissa wakes David up after two hours, and settles down to sleep. But it seems only a few moments later when she is woken by a bloodcurdling shriek.

David: Oops! Wrong person!

Narrator: David doesn't know she's awake, and no one else seems to have heard the scream. Melissa cautiously opens one eye and it's all _she_ can do to keep from screaming. David is bending over Kailyn, holding a knife. It was Kailyn that Melissa had heard scream.

David: Now, which one is Joanna?  
Melissa (thinking): Wow, he really is blind without his glasses.

Narrator: But then, Melissa realizes what David is going to do. And she realizes that, because she is the only one awake, she must stop him. Melissa reaches out to her left, ever so slowly, so not to alert David, and grabs one of Kailyn's rhythm stick spears. Kailyn, who would never actually get to use her spear, Kailyn, who was never coming back, thanks to these Games.  
It is when Melissa realizes that David is standing over _Jennifer_, not Joanna, that she leaps up and prepares to attack.

Melissa: Don't you DARE!

Narrator: She lunges at David, but he darts out of the way, shrieking in shock. The others wake up.

Joanna: You _traitor_!

Narrator: Jared is quick to pick up a spear, but even he isn't as fast as Joanna. She grabs a spear and stabs David. Melissa, however, is paying no attention to the fight.

Melissa: JENNIFER!

Narrator: She is crouched over one of her closest friends. There is a long gash down Jennifer's right arm. Jennifer is breathing heavily.

Joanna: Oh, my gosh.  
Melissa: Jared. Go to the Cornucopia and get some medical stuff. Now. There has to be something there we can use.  
Joanna: There HAS to be.

Narrator: Meanwhile, Melissa grabs a paper towel and presses it against the wound.

Jennifer (whispering): Hurry.

_Scene Eleven_  
Narrator: Justin has decided that there are just too many people left in these Games, and that he should be weeding out the competition.

Justin: Hey, Sam, can I talk to you for a sec?  
Sam (uncertainly): Uh, sure...

Narrator: Justin takes Sam out into the hallway. They're hiding out in Miss Sart's room, since the teachers' workroom was flooded.

Sam (nervous): What about? I've been doing my job nicely. I mean, I stole some granola bars from Gina and Angie. I'm trying really, really hard to find us some food, Justin, but there isn't much out there. Since we can't find the Cornucopia, I mean.  
Justin: Nah, don't worry. We all know you're doing your best. It's just -

Narrator: Justin's voice drops to a whisper.

Justin: There are just too many people in the Games, now. And If I'm going to win this, I need to narrow down the competition. There are some people out there who wouldn't even lift a finger to oppose me, since they don't have the means to lift a finger. So I need to get rid of those, because they're just cluttering up the Games.  
Sam: But I'm useful! I'm finding food for you and Jacob and Jackson and all the others!  
Justin: Mark isn't others. Mark is other, singular.  
Sam: Well, whatever. My point is, I'm feeding this whole organization.  
Justin: And I appreciate that, Dude, I really do. And you and I - we're going to go far. So I need to tell you something, and you can't tell _anyone_.  
Sam: Oh, no, Justin, I won't! Cross my heart!  
Justin: Good.

Narrator: And with that, Justin slits Sam's throat with a knife. He crumples to the ground in shock, too stunned for words. A shady figure in a cape steps out from the shadows.

Jacob: I don't think you should have done that, Justin.

Narrator: Justin spins around in shock.

Justin: It was all part of the plan!  
Jacob: Yes, we agreed to eliminate the competition, but wasn't Sam too valuable to waste? How else are we going to find food?  
Justin (shrugging): We'll get it somehow.  
Jacob (thinking): _We?_ Seriously, Justin, I don't believe for a second that you'll get your lazy self out there and look for food.

_Scene Twelve_  
Narrator: Gina and Angie sit, staring at the spot where Nicky's body evaporated so many hours ago. They've been sitting there, eating granola bars every so often, ever since she died. Finally, Gina breaks the silence.

Gina: Do you think anyone is looking for us?

Narrator: Angie is so surprised by Gina's sudden urge to talk that she doesn't answer for a few seconds.

Angie: What?  
Gina (slowly): Do you think anyone is looking for us?  
Angie: Why would they be?  
Gina: I don't know. Maybe because we're still alive.  
Angie: Are you being sarcastic?  
Gina: No, seriously.  
Angie: What would our being alive have to do with anything?  
Gina: Well, in case you hadn't figured it out, a lot of people are dead. The whole fifth grade was gone that first day. Nicky. Ben. And we saw that Kailyn, David, and Liz were gone just last night, and there was a cannon just now.  
Angie (counting on her fingers): So that's thirty-three out of forty-four...  
Gina: There are only eleven left, Angie.  
Angie: Wow.  
Gina: And I think some people - the people who killed all those innocent fifth graders, definitely - are going to be narrowing down the competition.

Narrator: Just then, a board is removed from the ceiling. Angie and Gina scream until they realize that no one is actually coming in and that it's just a silvery parachute dropping into the room. It and its item land with a dull thud.

Gina: A sponsor gift?  
Angie: But we didn't have training or anything. How can someone decide to give us something?  
Gina: What is that, anyways?

Narrator: They scramble out of their chairs and check out the new mystery item. A quick glance reveals that it's -

Angie: No way.  
Gina: A box of chocolates!

Narrator: Gina has the lid off in seconds. It's expensive chocolate - dark chocolate truffles.

Angie: Ew.  
Gina: What? How can you say "ew" to chocolate?  
Angie: I hate dark chocolate.

Narrator: Gina glances between Angie and the box of chocolates and shrugs.

Gina: Suit yourself.

Narrator: She pops a piece in her mouth and begins to chew. For a few moments she seems to be in pure, chocolate bliss...

_Scene Twelve and a Half_  
Narrator: Mrs. Roberts and Mrs. Nelson still sit in the main office, watching several different TVs showing the different tributes. On the big screen is a picture of Gina and Angie. Gina is chewing a piece of chocolate. Within a few seconds, Gina's jaw drops open, and she tries to spit the chocolate out, but she is no longer in control of her muscles. She writhes in pain for a few moments, and then becomes still. The bell rings.

_Scene Thirteen_  
Melissa: What do you MEAN, there's NO MEDICAL SUPPLIES IN THE CORNUCOPIA?

Narrator: Melissa, Jared, and Joanna are standing in Mrs. Fille's room. Joanna's face is still red from crying about Kailyn. Jared looks a little nervous, because Melissa looks angry.

Jared: I don't know why! There aren't any! I checked the entire thing! Even the girls' room!

Narrator: Jennifer moans softly. Melissa drops instantly to her side. The bleeding stopped awhile ago, but they suspect that David put poison on the blade.

Jennifer (weakly): There's nothing you can do, Melissa.  
Melissa: Be that as it may, we won't give up on you.

Narrator: The bell rings then. Jared groans.

Jared: Not _another_ one.  
Melissa (poking him): Jared!  
Jared: What?  
Melissa: Could you be a little less insensitive? These are our _classmates. Dying._  
Jared: They might not be dead.  
Melissa: True...  
Joanna: I wonder who it was this time?  
Jared: Well, there's us four, and then there's Justin and his group, and Angie and Gina. Two people died today, but we haven't heard the anthem yet so we can't tell who.  
Melissa: My money's on Angie and Gina. Justin's group is the elite. There's no way they'd be dead.  
Joanna: So that would make the three of us the only girls left.  
Melissa: Yep.  
Jennifer: Depressing thought...

_Scene Fourteen_  
Narrator: Justin stares intently up at the T.V. as the anthem is played. Only two pictures show up that night. There's Sam, of course, and Gina.

Justin: Oh right! I forgot all about her! I want to high-five whoever got to her before I did.  
Jacob: That reminds me... We forgot about Angie too!

Narrator: Instantly, Justin's face becomes a mask of hatred.

Jacob: What?  
Justin: ANGIE.  
Jacob: _What?_  
Justin: I must get rid of her before I can RULE THE PREALGEBRA GROUP.  
Jackson: Dude, did you forget to take your sanity pills?  
Justin: And once she's gone, I shall STRIKE DOWN MELISSA ONCE AND FOR ALL! And then... then I shall RULE THE PREALGEBRA GROUP!  
Mark: Yes, Jackson, I think he did.  
Justin: Come! We have work to do!  
Jackson: All of us?  
Justin: Yes. We can not afford to have Angie escape. Grab a knife.  
Jacob: But there are only three. Who'll go without?  
Justin: I will.  
Jacob: You will?  
Justin: I will strike her down with my own bare hands! Anyone who touches her will be next! Just make sure she can't get away.  
Others: Yes, sir.

_Scene Fifteen  
_Narrator: Mrs. Roberts shakes Mrs. Nelson awake. She had dozed off in one of the comfy chairs in the office.

Mrs. Nelson: What? It's the middle of the night!  
Mrs. Roberts: Justin has made a move. You should see this.

Narrator: Mrs. Nelson groans and rubs the sleep from her eyes. Mrs. Roberts points to the big screen, which is once again showing room 209, where Angie is staying. Angie is backed up against the wall, surrounded by Justin, Jacob, Mark, and Jackson. Actually, she's just surrounded by Jacob, Mark, and Jackson. Justin is standing right in front of her, holding out his hands threateningly.

Justin: I'm sorry, Angie. You were the only one who was really good at math. You were the only one - besides me - who really deserved to be in the group. But you need to die for me to be able to RULE THE PREALGEBRA GROUP.  
Angie: Justin, no -

Narrator: Whatever Angie was going to say is cut off, because Justin puts one hand around her neck, and holds her still with the other one. He tightens his grip.

Mrs. Roberts: Justin is really on the warpath today.

Narrator: Mrs. Nelson gets up and turns the T.V. off.

Mrs. Nelson: I really, really don't want to see the end of that. We know what's going to happen -

Narrator: The bell rings.

Mrs. Nelson: - and I don't want to know all the gory details. And I'm going to send a sponsor gift of my own to Melissa, Joanna, Jennifer, and Jared.  
Mrs. Roberts: No, not yet. I have a better idea than sponsor gifts.

Narrator: Mrs. Roberts drags the studio club's video camera out of a closet. She positions it so it's focused on a plain backdrop, and then goes to stand in front of it.

Mrs. Roberts: Greetings, tributes, and congratulations on making it this far! Now, I know some of you aren't in the best shape, so I'm going to invite you all to a **feast** tomorrow in the cafeteria. There will be something there that each of you direly needs. See you all tomorrow morning!

Narrator: She shuts off the camera.

Mrs. Roberts: It will go on school-wide broadcast. Justin and his pack are out of food, and there's no way that the girls -  
Mrs. Nelson: And Jared.  
Mrs. Roberts: - are going to pass up a chance to cure their friend Jennifer.  
Mrs. Nelson: But I read the Hunger Games. They'll all just fight over it.  
Mrs. Roberts: We should keep it interesting for the kids in the classroom.  
Mrs. Nelson: I guess so…

_Scene Sixteen_  
Narrator: Melissa, Jennifer, Jared, and Joanna watch the T.V. as Mrs. Roberts announces the coming feast. After the video is over, they discuss it.

Jared: A feast?  
Melissa: In the Hunger Games, feasts were -  
Jared: No, I know what it is. What I mean is, why is Mrs. Roberts inviting us to one? Surely she wouldn't give away a - what was it again? Oh, right - "Something we direly need" for free.  
Joanna: It's not free, silly.  
Jared: Didn't she just say it was?  
Melissa: Didn't you _read_ the Hunger Games?  
Jared: _Oh!_  
Joanna: Yeah...  
Jared: We're not going to go, then, are we? We have food and a safe place and stuff.  
Melissa: Well...

Narrator: She looks at Jennifer, who has fallen asleep.

Jared: Ah.  
Joanna: That "something you direly need" thing is enticing.  
Melissa: Yep.  
Jared: Shame she couldn't think of something more original.  
Melissa: What?  
Jared: She totally copied that right out of the original Hunger Games!  
Melissa: Oh, right.  
Joanna: So, between the four of us, we should be able to -  
Melissa: Three.  
Joanna: What?  
Melissa: Jennifer shouldn't come.  
Jared: And we should leave someone behind to watch her?  
Joanna: I wouldn't put it past Justin to have a minion or two sneaking around.  
Melissa: Ugh. Fine. You're right. Well, I don't want her fighting.  
Joanna: None of us want to be fighting. Jennifer will fight if we need her. Deal with it.  
Jared: Hopefully, it won't come to that.  
Melissa: Okay then. All in favor of the feast?  
Jared: Aye.  
Joanna: Aye.  
Melissa: Aye.  
Joanna: This really isn't as impressive as it used to be.  
Melissa: I know. It's kind of depressing, how much we've shrunk.

Narrator: Like so many times before in these Games, they sit in silence.

Jared: So... time to set up a watch?  
Melissa: Sure. I'll -  
Joanna: _I'll_ go first. Melissa, you can have last watch.

Narrator: Joanna sticks her tongue out at Melissa and they all laugh. It feels good to laugh in these depressing times.

_Scene Seventeen_  
Narrator: Jeremiah lies in the closet in Room 10. He hopes Mrs. Silkworm won't mind that he's gotten all her books wet. Jeremiah has been sheltering here since the flood. When it became clear that Justin had no intent of bringing Jeremiah to the safety of the upstairs, Jeremiah had gone to Mrs. Silkworm's room as quickly as possible. He had made a desperate effort to keep the water out of his hiding place, though some had still leaked in. A hole had been torn in the closet door, and Jeremiah found that by taping a transparent plastic folder up to it, he could see out without water getting in. Right now he's watching Mrs. Roberts's announcement on the T.V.

Jeremiah: A feast? Don't they just host those so we can attack each other so the Games don't get boring?

Narrator: He listens as Mrs. Roberts announces that there will be something each district desperately needs.

Jeremiah: What do I direly need? I have a safe place, concealed under water, where Justin will never find me...

Narrator: His stomach growls. Jeremiah suddenly sits up straight.

Jeremiah: Food, of course! _Ouch!_

Narrator: The movement has jostled his hurt arm, which has not quite recovered from the encounter with the giant sporks.

Jeremiah (massaging his arm): And stuff for that. Duh.

Narrator: Jeremiah spends quite a lot of time that night thinking about the feast. On one hand, if he goes, he will be revealing the fact that he is still alive to Justin and anyone else who might want to get rid of him. But on the other, he _really _needs the food. And bandages for his arm, though that isn't as desperate. His shirt makes a good temporary sling. Jeremiah feels he has two options: He can go to the feast, get the food and bandages, and die quickly at Justin's knife, or he can not go to the feast and die a slow, painful death of starvation. Or, of course, he could skip the feast, hope everyone else gets rid of each other, and he can be crowned victor before he dies either way.

Jeremiah: I think I _will_ go to the feast, despite the risk. I mean, there's a _chance_ I won't be killed. Justin is probably still obsessed with his "Rule the PreAlgebra Group" thing, and last I saw, Melissa was still alive. It's worth a shot.

_Scene Eighteen  
_Narrator: Justin sits quietly on a chair as he wipes down his knife blade with Mark's old T-shirt. It's only him and Jacob left for the boys, now.

Jacob: You know, we don't _have_ to go to the feast tomorrow.  
Justin (shocked): Of course we do! Melissa will be there, and I _must_ rule the PreAlgebra Group!  
Jacob: How do you know Melissa will be there? The girls -  
Justin: And Jared.  
Jacob: Right, that traitor. Anyways, they've discovered the Cornucopia, which we learned from David before he was annihilated. They aren't likely to be there. They probably have enough food to last them till the end of the Games.  
Justin: But we also know that David used a poison-tipped dagger (And I _still_ want to know where he got that...). They'll be looking for something to cure Jennifer.  
Jacob: Oh! Of course! You're right, we should go.

Narrator: Justin doesn't suspect a thing when Jacob caved so easily. This will prove to be his fatal mistake...

_Scene Nineteen  
_Narrator: Mrs. Roberts and Mrs. Nelson are sitting in front of the many T.V. screens in the office again.

Mrs. Roberts: It's almost time.  
Mrs. Nelson: Shouldn't you release the water level? You don't want them to have to swim to the cafe, do you?  
Mrs. Roberts: Oh! Of course. Thanks for reminding me.

Narrator: Mrs. Roberts flips a switch. The two teachers can hear the sound of water trickling out through special pipes. The fields outside the school are about to become quite damp.

Mrs. Roberts: They should be coming any time now.

Narrator: Sure enough, Melissa, Jared, Joanna, and Jennifer - supported by Joanna and Melissa - are heading down the hallway towards the stairs. They are taking the stairs by the gym, because they don't want to risk running into Justin and his group. That is why they are setting out so early.

Joanna (from the T.V. screen): The water is gone!  
Jared (sarcastically): No, really?  
Melissa: But where could it go? There was so much of it...  
Jennifer (weakly): Is it gone? Really?  
Melissa: Yes! I can't believe it.

Narrator: They all jump in fright as they hear a door opening at the end of the hallway.

Melissa: Move it! Move it!

Narrator: They hurry down the stairs as quietly as they can, so not to alert Justin to their presence. Mrs. Roberts turns her attention to another monitor, where Jeremiah is limping down the sixth grade hallway. He will probably be the first to the cafeteria.

Jeremiah (from the T.V. screen, just reaching the cafeteria): Good! There's no one else here yet!

Narrator: He limps as fast as he can into the middle of the cafe, where a table is set up. He can see a huge heap of food on the table, and it has his number – his district number - on it. Next to the heap is a roll of bandages.

Jeremiah: Excellent!

Narrator: But just as Jeremiah returns to the cafe door after taking his loot, Justin is reaching it. Without hesitation, Justin runs Jeremiah through with his knife, and the bell rings. Jeremiah falls to the ground and Justin steps over him, running into the cafeteria. Jacob – wearing a black robe he discovered somewhere - comes quietly behind him. Justin turns around as Jacob draws his own knife.

Justin: But the others aren't here yet. What's that for?  
Jacob: Killing, of course.  
Justin: Just remember, Melissa is mine.  
Jacob (grinning evilly): Justin, that's enough. I'm through with your orders.  
Justin: Do you think you can defy _me_?  
Jacob: You are too much of a dictator. It is time for you to go, so I can win the Games.

Narrator: At first Justin thinks Jacob is joking, and he laughs a bit. But as Jacob runs his dagger down Justin's arm, Justin suddenly knows that Jacob isn't playing games. Before Jacob can even react, Justin stabs behind him and dispatches Jacob. He turns, and sees that Melissa, Jennifer, Joanna, and Jared are just entering the cafeteria. The others freeze for a second as they hear the bell ring.

Melissa (quietly): It's just us. We're the final five.  
Jared (to Melissa and Joanna): You get what you need. I'll guard Jennifer.  
Melissa: Jared, are you sure? Justin will probably go straight for you.  
Jared: No, he'll go straight for _you_. Jennifer will be safe.  
Joanna: Then why are you guarding her?  
Jared: Just in case.  
Melissa (uncertainly): Well, okay...  
Jared: Do you guys all have your spears?

Narrator: Melissa and Joanna nod, and hold up three whittled-down rhythm sticks each.

Jared: Then go! Go!

Narrator: They take off across the cafe, staying as far away from Justin as possible. However, Justin does what they all least expected him to do - go straight for Jared! He is still bleeding from the cut on his arm, but Justin doesn't seem to notice it. Jared's eyes widen in shock, and Justin delivers two hard blows with the knife to Jared. Jared falls to the ground, and Justin, thinking he is dead, turns on Melissa and Joanna. What Justin doesn't know, though, is that the cut on Jared's chest is only a shallow scratch, and not deadly like what he did to Jacob.

Melissa: Joanna! Watch out!

Narrator: Joanna ducks, and Justin leaps right over her. He whirls on Melissa.

Melissa: Run!

Narrator: They dash away from Justin, clutching their bundles of "things they direly need". Joanna stabs a shot that cures the poison into Jennifer's arm as they reach her, and Jennifer suddenly jolts upright.

Melissa: Oh my gosh! Yes! YES!

Narrator: She gives Jennifer a brief hug - a hug that is a potentially fatal mistake! Justin lunges for her, preparing to sink his knife into her.

Joanna: No!

Narrator: She is about to stab Justin, like she did David, but Jennifer is faster. She leaps up with newfound energy and plunges a spear she has taken from Jared into Justin's chest. But Justin's knife sinks deep into her flesh instead of Melissa's.

Melissa: NO!

Narrator: Justin's body falls on top of Jennifer's, and Melissa hurls it off. She pulls the knife away from Jennifer. Tears are pouring down her cheeks. She looks to Joanna and sees that her eyes are glistening wetly as well.

Melissa: Jennifer, no. You're staying with us. You'll go to the final three, and we'll find some way to all win the Games. Stay. Jennifer. Please. Please.

Narrator: Jennifer looks deep into Melissa's eyes.

Jennifer (in wonder): It doesn't hurt. It doesn't hurt at all.  
Joanna: Yes, think like that, Jennifer. Think like that. Think happy thoughts.

Jennifer: I can't feel... anything...

Narrator: She is fading away. Her eyelids flutter.

Melissa: Jennifer?

Narrator: Jennifer sighs wearily.

Melissa: Just one more thing.

Narrator: She pauses for a moment.

Melissa: Wherever you are going - because I truly believe the fallen tributes aren't really dead - I want you to do something for me. Find Justin, because he will be there too, and give him h*** from me.

Narrator: Jennifer's eyes close, and the bell rings.

Melissa: Oh, no.

Narrator: She breaks down into sobs. She and Joanna cry together for some thirty minutes, and then Joanna stands up.

Joanna: Melissa.  
Melissa (wiping away tears): Yes?  
Joanna: There is something we have to do.  
Melissa: There's nothing else left, Joanna.  
Joanna: Yes, there is.

Narrator: She picks up Justin's knife, walks over to Jacob's body, and takes his knife, too. She hands one to Melissa.

Melissa: No...  
Joanna: YES, Melissa. There can NOT be a victor in these Games. We will NOT let the Gamemakers.  
Melissa: You mean...  
Joanna: Yes. We will both perish.  
Melissa (nodding): On three.  
Joanna: One.  
Melissa: Two.  
Joanna: Three.

Narrator: They plunge the knives into their own flesh, then stare at each other.

Melissa (quietly): Jennifer was right.  
Joanna: Yes.  
Melissa: It doesn't hurt at all.  
Joanna: I know.  
Melissa: I can't feel anything. No pain, no nothing.  
Joanna: It's like we're not dying.  
Melissa: Except the other senses are going too...

Narrator: And they both fade into nothingness.

There is a few moments of silence.

Then the cafeteria explodes into activity.

The Gamemakers rush in. Mrs. Nelson bends over Jared and whispers something in his ear.

Mrs. Nelson: The Games are over.

Narrator: Instantly, the gashes on Jared's body are healed. He stands up, at full health once again.

Mrs. Roberts: Congratulations, Jared. You have won the first ever Satiated Games!

Narrator: The cafeteria is suddenly filled with a massive amount of noise. All of the dead tributes have appeared and they are chanting his name.

Other Tributes: Jared! Jared! Jared! Jared!

Narrator: Mrs. Roberts places a golden medal around Jared's neck. Mrs. Nelson beckons Melissa, Joanna, and Jennifer forward. She hands Melissa and Joanna silver pins, and Jennifer a bronze marble.

Mrs. Roberts: Congratulations!

Narrator: And the curtains close on the final scene of the Satiated Games.


End file.
